Just another Wastelander-Chapter 1
by RagingRooster292
Summary: James and Vulpes take some R&R at the Prospecters Saloon, and are encountered with a job opportunity


JUST ANOTHER WASTELANDER

Chapter One

_**Which way to Vegas?**_

James Kennedy opened the door to the prospectors saloon and took a look around, _Dingy as ever _he thought, Trudy was behind the bar taking orders, Sunny was quietly drinking Beer in the corner, and the jukebox was blaring _heartaches by the number_. _Bars _thought James _Bars never change. _When all of a sudden there was a crash in the backroom. A Legion Mongrel burst out of the backroom, with a Gecko steak in its Jaws and Cheyanne, Sunnys Dog, in hot pursuit. "Vulpes! Have you been stealing food again?" James yelled at the mongrel, the dog gave him a quizzical look, and continued to run. "you know, if he keeps stealing cheyenne's food, I'll put him down!" Sunny Smiles, the town Ranger Exclaimed "Well fuck you too sunny." James nonchalantly replied, "he just lives like we do out in the Mojave, or Have you Forgotten what that's like?" "you know I can't leave Goodsprings." She replied. "Pfft, excuses." James Scoffed as he walked down to the bar, "Just a whiskey thanks." James asked Trudy the Barmaid, and owner of the Prospecter Saloon "and a Bighorner Steak for Vulpes." "Jeez, Vulpes still alive?" trudy asked "surprised sunny hasn't put a bullet in him already." "Hah! Like to see her try." James Replied. Vulpes was James pet, which really doesn't describe Vulpes. Once James had come under attack by a Legion party, who had an attack dog with them, James dispatched the Legionaires with ease, but instead of a .357, james threw a Gecko Steak, and the Mongrel, stopped in its tracks, and looked at the steak like it had never seen food before, James started to walk away when he noticed the dog following him, James stopped and patted the Dog on the head and it barked happily and wagged its tail. What was originally a chance to save a bullet, became a true friendship between the Hunter and the Canine. James fed Vulpes, and Vulpes, on occasion would save Jame's Ass. James looked around him and saw a very well dressed, and respectful-type person sitting in the booth,very rare thing in this corner of the Mojave, but he didn't have time to ponder, Vulpes was nudging his leg. "gee I wonder what you want?" James asked Sarcasticly as he threw the Bighorner Steak to Vulpes. "bon appétit" james said with a chuckle

Paul Morrsion was stuck, stuck in some crappy little settlement called goodsprings. He was on his way to New Vegas, the place of dreams, But Powder Gangers, Orgainsed Raiders, changed that plan. He was now trying to find a guide to take him to his destination. When he saw a man burst in. he was about 23, strong looking, wearing a Gecko Leather Jacket, adorned with metal Plating and a Pre war America Flag on the shoulder, and Desert Camoflage Pants, Slung over his Back was a Bolt Action Rifle with a Scope,a .357 Revolver on his hip and on his head he wore a black wide brimmed hat. Paul had never seen someone flip off a town ranger and get away with it before, he was obviously bold, and the way he treated that evil looking Dog proved he wasn't a total arsehole. This had to be the guy.

James felt a tap on his shoulder, "excuse me, do you know the way to Vegas?" the well dressed person he had noticed before asked. "I used to run with caravans, why do you ask? No let me guess, your on your way to the strip, where you'll make millions of caps? Don't bother asking me to guide you. I don't do tourists." James flippantly replied "I can make it worth your while!" the man pleaded. "what can you give me?" James Asked. "My Family owns the Biggest Ranch in New Reno!, I can give you 1000 caps!" "make it 2000." "fine" the man agreed as they shook hands "I'm Paul Morrsion" "the names James, And this heres Vulpes." Vulpes growled at paul. "want to go to Vegas again V?" James Asked Vulpes, and the dog Barked and ran back to Jacobs Shack. "meet me here tomorrow at 8." James said as he went back to his shack to prepare for the long trek to Vegas


End file.
